


Not Just a Book Club

by infairvorona



Category: Original Work, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: Blurb, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Short One Shot, Written for a Class, from karens POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Written for class (again lol). This time it's from dear, sweet, loveable Karen's POV. Real short, real quick. We had to write it within so many words. Enjoy! :^)





	Not Just a Book Club

There is a story in these catacombs. A story of a time we’d rather forget. We try to forget, but it never completely goes away.

That is the story of Leader and Master. They run this underground library, and they are a formidable pair to deal with. Maybe you’d like to hear that story, the one we try to forget? I’m sure it would do no harm.

Leader was a mere 17 when she had joined. Master had just turned 19.

He had said to her, “It’ll be fun, I’m sure. It’s just books after all.” Leader had smiled, I like to imagine, and said, “Sure, why not?”

Unfortunately, this was no ordinary book club. Not really one at all.

They had told them, “Oh, no need to worry. We do no harm to our members.” And they had believed them. Foolishly, perhaps. But what is to be young and not foolish?

Then it happened. All at once, or perhaps bit by bit, no one is sure. She became Leader, he became Master.

I had asked her once, “Leader, what went on that day?”, and she had merely grinned and said, “Nothing you need to know about dear Karen.”


End file.
